Santa Ranger
by Karren
Summary: Steph is missing Ranger and is told he won't be making it home for Christmas. Will Santa be able to help?


I don't own anything from Janet Evanovich or anything from the songs mentioned in the story. I know it's a little early for Christmas stories but I've been listening to the nonstop Christmas music on the radio they have on now and a few ideas have popped into my head and this was one of them. Hope you enjoy!!

It was mid December and I was as Grandma usually say snug as a bug in a rug, wrapped up in my quilt and sheets. I was awake but was trying to fall back asleep when I heard it, the shrill EPP EPP EPP of my alarm clock as it went off next to me. Pulling the cover down over my head I looked over to see it was in face six a.m.

"Ugg stupid Ranger and early work days" I said shutting off the annoying beeping

The moment I said his name my heart fell into my feet and a tear escaped at the corner of my eye. I tossed back all my covers and made myself get up and into the shower. I placed my RangeMan clothes on, did my hair and makeup, and ran out the door. As I started my car my cell rang and I hoped it would be him but looking at the screen it said that Valarie was calling.

"hey Val" I said hoping she didn't hear the sigh in my voice

"Steph I'm sorry to call you so early but I'm dropping off the kids at school and wondered if you could do me a huge favor" my sister asked

"No problem I'm in my car actually on my way to RangeMan. What's up?" I asked

"Albert and I were going to take the kids to the mall tonight to see Santa but now we have this dinner thing, Moms sick, Daddy well you know Daddy, and Grandma just NO" she said

"You want me to take them instead?"

"Pleaseee it would really mean a lot to the girls" she said so hurt

"All right ill come over after you feed them dinner and I'll take them to see Sana" I told her as I neared the underground garage

"OHHH thanks Steph, Have you heard from Ranger?" she asked

"No he's still gone" I said hoping my voice didn't crack

"He'll be back" Val said

"Yea, well I'm here, got to run" I told her and disconnected

I sat with my hands on the steering wheel and my forehead resting on the horn. I didn't want to go up because I knew it would be the same as it was yesterday and the weeks before then too. Finally I couldn't wait any longer or one of the men would come down to check on me so I forced myself up to five. I sat my bag on top of my desk and sat in my chair. Tank walked into the doorway of my cubby.

"Hey Steph, morning" he greeted

"Morning, Anything?" I asked praying for something, anything

"Sorry Steph got word that his mission has been extended for two more weeks" he told me and I fought back tears but I lost the battle

"Noooo"

"I'm so sorry" he said coming to kneel in front of me, bringing me into his big strong body, wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed.

Two more weeks? In two weeks it won't even be Christmas anymore. I really wanted to be with him for Christmas. He was to be done already" I wailed soaking his shirt

"I know" Tank said

After my little breakdown I went to work trying to be brave and strong, Ranger would want me to be. The men all felt sorry for me so they all left me alone for the day. I looked up at the clock and saw it was going on five p.m. I packed everything up and told tank I was gone that I had to go see Santa. He smiled and waved as I got on the elevator.

I finally arrived at Val's and Albert's a little after seven. The girls had finished eating and were in their rooms getting their Christmas dresses on to go see Santa. Val handed me a camera and told me to try to remember what each girl told Santa to bring them. I told her I'd do my best. After strapping each girl into their seats we were off to the Quakerbridge mall. When we got there the girls all looked around and gasped at all the lights and decorations the mall had up. They really had outdone themselves this year.

We walked around looking for Santa as we did Christmas music was blasting thru the mall. They played I'll be home for Christmas and I starting to feel myself tear up and then right after that as if my heart could take no more they played Bon Jovi's please come home for Christmas and I thought id for sure lose it.

"Aunt Stephanie why do you look so sad?" Angie asked

"Aunt Steph is just missing a very special friend" I said as we finally got to the Santa line

"Why not ask Santa to bring your friend home" She said

"Ohhh I don't want to bother Santa he's a very busy man you know" I told them as he motioned for us to come to him

Mary Alice, Angie, and Lisa climbed onto Santa's lap. I snapped a few pics for Val and listened as each girl told Santa what they wanted him to bring them for Christmas. As they jumped off his lap and ran back over to me I took their hands and began to walk off the small platform when Santa stopped me.

"Don't you have something to ask me?" he asked

"No" I laughed

"Aunt Stephanieeeee your special friend" my niece said

"ohh that's ok. I don't think Santa can really help with that" I said to her and smiled at Santa

"Then it won't hurt to ask" he said and I turned my back to him to talk to the girls

What I didn't see was that another Santa had changed places with the one we all talked too. When I turned back around Santa patted his lap asking me to come to him. I felt silly and then I got this strange tingle at the base of my neck but knew it couldn't be him around, he was away far away so I shrugged it off. I looked down and saw three pairs of eyes looking back at me.

"Ok" I said sighing sitting down on Santa lap

"What is it you want Stephanie?" he asked and I thought he sounded different than before

"I have this special friends and I wish he could come home for Christmas because I love him and miss him so much" I told him thinking of Ranger

"Have you been naughty or nice?" he asked

"Welll I think pretty nice" I said having flashes of some naughty things go thru my head

"Well we will see what we can do" he told me and I wished that Santa was really real and could deliver Ranger back home to me

Climbing off his lap I walked back over and stood to collect the girls and that's when I heard it.

"Babe"

I spun back around and saw two Santa's standing there. The one that I sat on stood up and took off his hat showing dark slicked back hair. He then took his beard off that revealed dark skin, and then unzipped his Santa coat to show a painted on black t-shirt. I realized who it was and ran as fast as I could and began touching him all over his face.

"RANGER?" I asked

"Yes Babe"

"Is it really you? Your here?" I asked surprised

"Yes it's me and I am back" he told me

I threw my arms around him and felt his go around me. When I looked up at him he lowered his mouth to mine and slowly kissed me. We heard giggles coming from behind us and turned around to see the other Santa with the girls.

"Aunt Stephs special friend?" my niece asked

"Yes and Remember girls to always believe" he said and then walked off ho ho hoing

the girls looked at me with their eyes wide but not saying a word. I turned back and smiled up at Ranger.

"I know I believe" I said kissing him again

The End


End file.
